The present invention relates to bicycles and, more specifically, to a bicycle derailleur gearshift position indicator.
A derailleur is a multiple-speed gear mechanism on a bicycle that involves the moving of the chain from one sprocket to another. Conventional bicycle derailleur systems have no indicator means to indicate the gearshift position. Therefore, the bicycle rider can only judge the current gearshift position by experience subject to the resisting force received from the pedals. This gearshift position judging method is less reliable.
The present invention has been accomplished under the circumstances in view. It is the main object of the present invention to provide a bicycle derailleur gearshift position indicator, which automatically indicates the gearshift position of the derailleur system when the rider of the bicycle operates the derailleur system. A bicycle derailleur gearshift position indicator according to the present invention comprises a cable take-up wheel rotated with the derailleur cable of the derailleur system of a bicycle subject to the gearshift position of the derailleur system, the cable take-up wheel comprising a recessed receiving portion and a push wall disposed in the recessed receiving portion; a gearshift position indication member, the gearshift position indication member comprising a plurality of indication plates arranged in parallel corresponding to the number of gearshift positions of the derailleur system of the bicycle, the indication plates each having a bottom protruded block respectively supported in the recessed receiving portion of the cable take-up wheel and a top indication face; and a housing, the housing comprising a receiving chamber, which receives the gearshift position indication member, and a view window through which the rider of the bicycle views the indication face of the indication plates of the gearshift position indication member. When the cable take-up wheel is rotated upon operation of the derailleur system by the rider of the bicycle, the push wall of the cable take-up wheel is moved with the cable take-up wheel to push the indication plates of the gearshift position indication member one after another, enabling the rider of the bicycle to view the position change of the indication plates indicative of the position change of the gearshift position of the derailleur system of the bicycle.